


Silent Night

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Mission, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It’s not quite a blizzard by the time Bucky gets back to the Tower but the storm is definitely on its way to that point. He and Natasha land the Quinjet, both grateful for the technology Tony had added to the jet to make it capable of landing anywhere anytime and in any weather, and then they dash inside, trying to avoid the cold. He gives her a weary wave as they separate in the common room, Natasha to one of the elevators and Bucky to the other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178
Collections: Babies





	Silent Night

It’s not quite a blizzard by the time Bucky gets back to the Tower but the storm is definitely on its way to that point. He and Natasha land the Quinjet, both grateful for the technology Tony had added to the jet to make it capable of landing anywhere anytime and in any weather, and then they dash inside, trying to avoid the cold. He gives her a weary wave as they separate in the common room, Natasha to one of the elevators and Bucky to the other.

He rests his head against the elevator doors as it climbs silently through the tower. JARVIS had thoughtfully turned off the holiday music piping in through the speakers so there’s nothing aggravating the headache he’s got building behind his eyes. Even the serum can’t do anything about stress headaches, and he’s been nothing _but_ stressed ever since he and Natasha left for their mission a few days ago.

The elevator slows to a stop, letting him out on the floor he shares with Steve and Tony. The lights are off, the windows dimmed so the city lights don’t bother him. He picks his way through the apartment, stripping off his tac gear as he goes until he’s down to just his pants by the time he reaches their bedroom, his shirt and socks long since discarded in the hallway.

The bedroom door is cracked open, presumably so that Alpine can wander in and out as she chooses and, sure enough, when he opens the door further, he hears a quiet mraow as Alpine picks her head up from the pillow.

“Go back to sleep,” he tells her quietly. He knows she can’t really understand him but it still feels like she does when she lays her head back down. Bucky smiles softly and lets his gaze trail over the dark head Alpine is pressed up against. That would be Tony then, laying nearly on top of Steve and hiding him from view.

He bites back a chuckle and heads into the bathroom. The shower is already started, another indication of JARVIS’ thoughtfulness. He makes a mental note to thank the AI when he’s less exhausted.

Bucky stands under the hot water for a while, letting the heat soothe away his headache. He’s just starting to reach for the shampoo when the bathroom door opens again. He hears someone pad across the floor and turns, peering through the frosted glass at Tony as he comes closer. Bucky swings the shower door open, revealing his tired boyfriend rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Hey, doll,” he murmurs. “What’re you doing up?”

“Heard you come in a couple minutes ago,” Tony says, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s middle. Bucky rests his cheek on Tony’s head. “Bad mission?”

“Just long,” Bucky says. “And cold.”

He doesn’t need to add anything more than that. Tony understands triggers well enough, particularly after his ordeal in Afghanistan. All his boyfriend does is hug Bucky tighter and whisper soft words of reassurance. Bucky presses a kiss into his hair and closes his eyes, letting the stress and tension of the mission disappear with every word Tony says.

“You mind staying right there?” he asks eventually when Tony has run out of words.

Tony hums and offers, “Could wash you instead?”

“Nah,” Bucky tells him. “Rather you keep holdin’ onto me just like this.”

“Gonna be hard to wash those rippling pectorals with a limpet hanging off of you, babe.”

Bucky grins. How does Tony always manage to know when he wants soft words and when he wants to laugh?

“I think I’ll manage,” he replies, still chuckling.

Tony nods and tucks his head back under Bucky’s chin, brushing air-soft kisses across every inch of Bucky’s chest he can reach. Bucky washes himself quickly, knowing that the water won’t get cold—Tony would never allow it—but still unable to break the habit from his childhood anyway.

By the time he’s done, Tony is half-asleep again so he scoops him up and carries him out into the bathroom, setting him on the corner so he can dry them both off. Tony blinks at him sleepily but does absolutely nothing to help him.

“Fuckin’ useless,” Bucky says fondly and leans over to kiss the tip of Tony’s nose, which wrinkles adorably. “Come on, baby doll.”

He picks Tony back up and walks back into the bedroom, both of them still fully naked. He sets Tony down on the bed and then crawls in beside him. To his surprise, Tony climbs over him, settling down on his other side so that Bucky is tucked between him and Steve. It’s an unusual position for them; Tony is usually the one in the middle, but when Bucky raises his eyebrow questioningly, Tony shrugs.

“I want you to be warm,” he says simply.

Bucky can’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Tony gently. Tony smiles into the kiss and snuggles closer to him.

“I always want you to be warm,” Tony murmurs.


End file.
